


Together

by AvieAwesome



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Majin Buu Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvieAwesome/pseuds/AvieAwesome
Summary: The Son family celebrates their first Christmas as a family of four. A bit of light, Christmas fluff!
Relationships: Chi-Chi & Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaychi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaychi/gifts).



> My first GoChi fic, dedicated to a dear friend who has welcomed me into the Dragon Ball fandom. I hope you all enjoy!

He was home.

The first Christmas without him had been so difficult. She had recently realized she was pregnant. Her hormones were spiraling and her loneliness was overwhelming. Decorating the house felt hollow. Her normally delicious food seemed tasteless. She and Gohan had gone through the motions of the holiday, exchanging and opening presents with quiet mumbles of thanks. She had tried to smile. She had tried to stem the flow of her tears for Gohan's sake. Children should be happy around the holidays. Gohan deserved that. And then he had quietly told her it was okay to cry, and they had cried together.

Successive Christmases were not easier, but they anticipated the hole he had left in their lives. It wasn’t a sudden, unexpected blow that the first holiday had been. It was a dull ache, an irreplaceable presence that they missed terribly. It was his empty chair at their table. The quiet house that no longer heard his laughter. Instead of succumbing to grief, they would sit and reminiscence about him together. They would tell Goten how wonderful his father was. He had always loved the holidays. The decorating he loved to partake in. The snow he would watch in wonder, gently falling from the sky. Oh, and the amount of food he consumed. Of course, the food. And the family still felt sadness, but it was no longer an open wound. It was a pain they had grown to expect and they understood it would never quite heal.

And then Goku came back to them. She had only expected to see him for a day, and was grateful for that. But he was home forever. And her heart felt complete.

The first few days were loving and worrisome, peaceful and anxiety-ridden. She kept expecting for this to be a trick. One morning, her eyes would open and he would be gone. _Someone will come and take him from me._ The days became weeks and her fears eased. The weeks became months and her fears disappeared. Between the two of them, she has always been the worried one. But if her anxiety consumed her, she wouldn’t enjoy her husband being home. That was ridiculous. And so she told herself to enjoy their new life together as a family of four.

The smells of freshly baked cookies and roasted ham wafted through their small home. This was the first year in many she had made such an effort. And with more mouths to feed, it was a good thing. Not that she minded. No, this was the most joyful holiday she had celebrated.

She watched her family through the kitchen window. Goku was building a snowman with Goten while the Ox-King watched happily, giving Goten snowman decorating advice. It was Goten and Goku’s first snowman together. Gohan had always helped Goten with his snowmen, and while it was beautiful in its own way to see the kind-hearted older brother helping the younger, her heart yearned to see Goten share the experience with his father.

Gohan was older and was interested in... other things. He and Videl were lightly throwing snowballs at each other, playing, flirting, and giving each other little smiles when the other wasn’t looking. But Chi-Chi saw them, and they warmed her heart. She remembered the experience of falling in love.

A loud knock at the front interrupted her thoughts. “Come in! Just wipe your shoes off first!”

“Ms. Chi-Chi? Um, ma’am?” Mr. Satan stood awkwardly in the doorway, holding a bottle of wine and looking very unsure of himself. “I brought you some wine. Would you like me to put it on the table for you?”

“Oh, you didn’t have to bring anything! But yes, thank you.”

Mr. Satan took a long, deep breath. “Well, this smells great, Ms. Chi-Chi.”

Chi-Chi smiled. She was accustomed to the blustery Mr. Satan she saw on TV, not the shy Mr. Satan she was watching in her living room. “Thank you. And please, just call me Chi-Chi.”

“Can do.” He cleared his throat and Chi-Chi could tell he was considering his words carefully to her. “I appreciate this. The holidays have been... hard for us since her mama died. It wasn’t the same.”

Emotion constricted Chi-Chi’s throat. “I know. Believe me. And we’re happy to have you.”

Mr. Satan nodded gratefully. “I’ll go out and see how the kids are doing.”

He left Chi-Chi alone with her thoughts and her responsibilities of holiday cooking. She knew she had to finish their family’s holiday meal. It wasn’t going to cook itself. But she gazed out the window a moment longer, enjoying the scene before her. Goku seemingly felt her eyes on him, turning his attention from snowman antics to his wife. And he gave her the smile that he only gave her, the smile that said _‘you’re my beautiful wife and I love you.’_

He was home. They were together. And it was perfect.


End file.
